Tsugawa Arika
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = Leo |height = 164cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2013-2015 2016 |agency = LIVEPRO (2013-2015) Nippon Columbia (2016) |labels = OTODAMA RECORDS (2013-2015) Label The Garden (2016) |group = SeeDream |blog = Official Blog|graduate = |generation = 1st Generation |left = September 25, 2016 |days =0 Years, 3 Months, 13 Days |joined = June 12, 2016}}Tsugawa Arika '(津川愛梨花) is a former singer signed under Label The Garden. She is a former member of SeeDream. She resigned from seeDream and Label The Garden and also retired from the entertainment industry on September 25, 2016 for health reasons. Prior to joining Label The Garden, she was a member of the local idol group Fruity, along with Minato Honami. It is based in Hokkiado, Japan. Biography Early Life Tsugawa was born on July 24, 1996 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2013 On October 2,Tsugawa joined the local idol group Fruity♥."＊はじめまして" (in Japanese). Tsugawa Arika Fruity Ameblo Blog. 2013-10-01. 2014 On November 23, Tsugawa announced that she would graduate from Fruity♥ on January 16, 2015 after a concert."＊対バン、フルバ" (in Japanese). Tsugawa Arika Fruity Ameblo Bolg. 2014-11-23. 2015 On November 20, Tsugawa passed the Columbia Idol Auditioned 2015 along with Arimura Rina, Kimura Saya, Kawase Miko, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. 2016 On April 8, it was announced that Tsugawa was a member of Label The Garden alongside the other Columbia Idol Audition 2015 winners and 3 new girls: Nakajima Ayaka, Takahashi Mio, and Hazuki Kotomi. On June 12, it was announced that Tsugawa would join Label The Garden's first group seeDream. Along with Kimura Saya, Takahashi Mio, Kawase Miko, Hazuki Kotomi, Nakajima Ayaka, Minato Honami, Yukishige Nana, Ueno Tsuyuha, Nagasawa Yoshiho, Tachibana Nao, Kamiya Izumi, and Fuji Aine. On September 16 it was announced that Tsugawa will resign from SeeDream and Label The Garden after the Seven Seeds Vol.2 performance on September 25 for chronic health problems."ありちゃ❥❥活動辞退" (in Japanese). Line Blog. 2016-09-16. Personal Life Education= She has graduated high school. |-|Friendships= * 'Kamiya Izumi: She is good friends with former Clef Leaf member Kamiya Izumi. * Minato Honami: She is good friends with Flower Notes Minato Honami. * Kimura Saya: She is good friends with Flower Notes member Kimura Saya. * Kawase Miko: She is good friends with former seeDream member Kawase Miko. |-|Name meaning= Tsugawa's given name "Arika," means love (愛; ai) combined with pear blossoms (梨花; rika). Profile Stats= * Name: Tsugawa Arika (津川愛梨花) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Birthplace: Hokkaido, Japan * Blood Type: A * Height: 164cm * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.04.08 Joins Label The Garden ** 2016.06.12 SeeDream member ** 2016.09.25 Left * Fruity Color: Light Purple *'Label The Garden Groups:' ** seeDream (2016) * Other Groups: ** Fruity♥ (2013-2015) |-|Q&A= * Favorite Foods: Ice, pancakes, grilled meat. * Hobbies: Idol appreciation. * Special Skills: cross-eyed, wink. Trivia * She, Kamiya Izumi, and Minato Honami friendship pairing name is Minmincha. * She, Yukishige Nana, and Nagasawa Yoshiho are called the Banana Sisters as they all wear the yellow costumes. * She shares the same birthday as Ihara Kanami. See also * Gallery:Tsugawa Arika * List:Tsugawa Arika Discography Featured in Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Blog * Official Twitter Category:1996 Births Category:July Births Category:Leo Category:People from Hokkaido Category:Blood Type A Category:SeeDream Category:2016 Additions Category:Tsugawa Arika Category:2016 Departures Category:1st Generation seeDream Category:Former Local Idols